Regard
by Artemis Trismegiste
Summary: Ah! C'est une de mes fics préferée de toutes celles que j'ai écrites. D'après un fait divers. Heero est une jeune homme, serieux et marié. Jusqu'au jour où il rencontre Duo. Arsenic.


Auteur : Artemis

E-mail : Tsukinoartemisclub-internet.com

Sources : GW !!!

Couple : Metuezpaaaaaaas TT j'ai… marié… Heero à Relena, MAIS ATTENDEZ FUYEZ PAS !!! paske y'a un 1x2 et Réléna, elle… enfin, ça va vous plaire, promis !!! Suis une farouche partisane du 1x2 moi !!! (ou 2x1)

Genre : UA, OCC de Quatre ( carrément !!! ou alors il cache bien son jeu )… pis… vous verrez (veux pas trop en dire sinon ça spoile tt )

Disclaimer : i' sont « pas-na-moua » mais par contre le pharmacien vendeur de… vous verrez bien () lui non seulement il est à moi mais l'aime bien bon, si on oublie la petite « traîtrise » de la fin uu… mode Hécate baaaaaah, pour si peu.

(Heero regard qui tue )

Oups…

Bonne Lecture

* * *

C'était un matin de printemps 1881.L'air était doux, les oiseaux chantaient. La révolution industrielle était en marche. Ma modeste entreprise, plus si modeste que cela, fondée avec la dote donné par mon beau-père avait croit. Ma femme était adorable, attentionnée. J'éprouvais beaucoup de tendresse envers elle. Une femme si douce. Son père, M. Darlian, se comportait d'ailleurs de la façon la plus charmante avec moi. Une vie paisible. Une vie calme et paisible.

Un petit nuage tranquille.

Une vie. Parfaite.

Et ce matin, ce matin là, je me suis réveillé. Rien ne manquait à ma vie. Réléna dormait, paisiblement, sous les lourdes couvertures. Une vie calme et paisible

Et je me suis préparé en vue de cette journée.

Puis il y a eu cette soirée

Et le contrat.

Un contrat avec une autre entreprise.

Un contrat.

Un gros contrat.

Mon bras droit et ami, Trowa Barton, s'occupa de tout. Un homme très efficace. Peut être trop. Je n'eus qu'à imposer ma signature. L'autre entreprise semble avoir adopté la même stratégie. Ou alors n'ai-je pas fait attention.

Puis il y a eu le traditionnel buffet lors de ces réceptions. Une grande, une belle, une somptueuse réception.

Pourtant un buffet vide de monde. Seul. Tu t'y tenais, buvant lentement ton verre. Toi.

Tout d'abord intrigué, j'entame la conversation. Passionnante. Avec Toi. Tu entends ? Avec Toi.

Puis il y a eu les présentations officielles.

Tu me dis que tu étais « Duo », « Lord Maxwell Duo », chef d'entreprise. Tu étais donc Noble. Je découvris seulement plus tard, un peu plus tard une fois devenus plus intime, que malgré ce titre qui t'avait été accordé à toi, ou à ta famille, par la couronne d'Angleterre, ton enfance n'avait pas été placée sous le signe de la richesse. La corne d'abondance ne sourit pas toujours au beaux Apollon. Elle t'avait sourit plus tard.[1]

Je me présentais à mon tour. Heero Yuy. Tu ne fis pas de commentaire désobligeant comme certains de ta race le font, envers les « nouveaux bourgeois » dont j'avoue faire parti.

La discussion avançant nous découvrîmes que l'enjeu du contrat liait nos deux entreprises. Quelle joie se fut. Nous continuâmes la discussion jusqu'assez tard dans la soirée… ou tôt peut-être…

Je rentrais au petit jour. Réléna ne dit rien. Charmante. Tolérante. Peu emprunte à la jalousie. Un ange.

16h. Je quitte mon bureau. Trowa se charge des papiers.

Je marche et me retrouve dans un petit parc.

Tu es sur un banc d'un blanc immaculé. M'approchant de toi, j'entame la conversation. Tu es d'abord un peu surpris de me voir là. Tu fais un peu d'humour sur le travail débordant des chefs d'entreprises. Nous rions de bon cœur.

Ce banc fut par la suite le lieu de nos rencontres.

Tu me fais monter chez toi. J'aime cet endroit. Chaleureux. Comme toi.

C'est ici que je découvris à quel point j'aimais ce regard qui était le tien. Teinte étrange et subtile. Mélange surprenant de vie, de joie et de malice. J'y découvris tes défauts et tes qualités. Curieux, chatouilleux, rieur voire parfois moqueur, facilement attendrissable, influençable aussi. Surtout. Fragile. Beau.

C'est ici aussi que je découvris ton corps, comme j'avais déjà découvert celui de ma femme. Mais là où il n'avait jamais été question que de tendresse je découvris aussi la fougue et la passion.

Je rentrais chez moi, emplit de toi. Toi. Et elle ne voyait rien. Douce, bonne, aimante. Parfaite. Et pourtant, ma vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de Toi, seulement de Toi, tu entends ? Toi. Je la délaissais. Elle m'excusait. Je rentrais tard, ou très tôt le matin. Je travaillais dur. J'étais irritable. J'étais surmené. Je la repoussais. J'avais d'autres préoccupations avec cette entreprise.

Toujours elle m'excusait, ne m'accusais jamais, ne pardonnais rien car ne m'en voulant point. C'est peut être ça qui fait le plus mal. Trompé quelqu'un de charmant. D'adorable.

Je m'excuse Réléna, J'étais trop... trop… et Lui si…

Puis il y a eu ce voyage. Tu devais te rendre en France, avec un certain « Winner Raberba Quatre », noble d'épées et non de robes.[2]

Pendant ton voyage j'apprendrais de nombreuses choses à son sujet. Je ne panique pas. Je te fais confiance, tu peux être influençable. Pas à ce point.

Lui, il « aime les hommes », les « pervertis », serait « l'allié du diable ». Dans son dos, on ne tarit d'éloges et d'hyperboles à son sujet, le plus « déprav » des nobles, il « corrompe tout ce, et tous ceux, qu'il touche ». Quand-t-on y pense, la majorité de ces hommes ne valaient guère mieux, seulement lui, il dérange, car il « s'exhibe ». J'ai un peu plus peur quand des jeunes hommes raconte qu'il s'adonnerait à la torture[3] voir qu'il tuerait certaines de ses « victimes ». Je suppose et espère qu'il exagère encore.

2 mois, de long mois plus tard, tu reviens, tu me reviens enfin.

Tu es resplendissant.

Tu me dis… que je t'ai manqué. Je te dis que tu es changé. Tu ris.

Cet homme, Quatre, n'est jamais revenu. Certains disent qu'il a trouvé là-bas un lieu plus emprunt à la débauche. D'autres qu'il a été tué. Je m'en fiche, tu es là.

Le temps passe. Je ne le passe plus qu'avec toi.

Tu ris souvent.

Ton regard est différent.

Sans toi, il m'est difficile de patienter. Je ne supporte plus la présence de ma femme.

Plus elle est irréprochable, plus elle me semble insupportable. Ce mensonge. Lourd. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

Trop dur.

Et puis un jour… je me rends chez le pharmacien. Je le paye largement. Il ne pose pas de question.

Ce soir là, je prépare le repas. Totalement déconnecté de moi-même. Un peu d'arsenic dans son assiette.

Je suis désolé Réléna. Tout est… de ma faute.

Tu manges.

Quelque temps plus tard, les premières douleurs se font sentir. Je fais mine de paniquer, je te dis que je vais vite chercher un médecin. Tu ris, toi aussi, et dis qu'à cette heure là… tu rajoute que cela va passer. Je t'embrasse rapidement et descends les escaliers à toute vitesse, te laissant, souriante sur le canapé de salon. Avais-tu devin ? Ou pensais-tu réellement… Tu sais Réléna, à ce moment là, j'étais vraiment triste. Mais pourtant…

Ce soir là, c'est lui que j'ai rejoint.

En me voyant tu as rit. Encore. Souvent. Différent pourtant d'avant ce voyage. Je te dis, allons-nous-en, tous les deux, loin ! Vivons ensemble ! Tu me dis, et ta femme ? Je te dis peu importe.

Tu ris. Ton regard est étrange. Nous partageons notre nuit. Tu agonisais sans doute toujours dans le salon.

Je rentre au matin.

Ton sourire est serein, différent du sien. Je suis triste. Je ne regrette néanmoins pas. Cela me rend encore plus amer.

Et je suis là, maintenant, dans cette salle où les jurés me dévisagent. Nous ne sommes jamais partis tous les deux.

Le pharmacien a parlé. Les preuves sont là.

Tu ne m'as couvert.

Trahison.

Je me sens trahi.

Pourtant, je le ferais, encore et encore s'il le fallait !!! Tu me crois ?

Je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ! Tu entends ? Seulement, uniquement pour Toi !

Je suis jugé. Condamné. Pendaison. Ma famille n'est plus. Ce n'est pas plus mal. Elle n'avait que son père, un homme juste et bon. M. Darlian. J'avais beaucoup d'estime pour vous. La réciproque était vraie. Etait. Désolé. Ne m'excusez pas, mais sachez que je suis désolé.

Tu es debout au fond de la salle. Tu es venu ! Je savais que tu viendrais ! On m'emmène, je voudrais leur dire d'attendre un peu, s'il te plait, dit, fais quelque chose !

Aide-moi ! Je,… Je t'aime, aide-moi, aide-moi je t'en supplie !!! S'il te plait…

Je te supplie du regard. Tu souris. Pourquoi ton regard me dérange-t-il à ce point ? Le mien doit être si vide. Pourquoi souris-tu ? Pourquoi ? Aide-moi, moi qui t'aime !

Comprends-tu, je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi ! Pour… nous.

Comment a-t-il pu changer à ce point… ton regard.

* * *

Précision, dans mon idée de base, Quatre a « perverti » Duo, mentalement parlant, sauf que l'élève fut pire que le maître et que Duo l'a killer. A la base Duo était vraiment amoureux (ou du moins attaché) à Heero. A la fin, il joue avec lui.

Je ne sais pas si mon idée est bien ressortie (uu) snif, suis nulle (TT) !!!

Duo : Suis un monstre OO… chocked

Hécate : Maaaa nan pupuce (frotte le dos)

Duo : (bond de deux mètres) depuis qd t'es affectueuse OO

Hécate : Depuis qd tu tues Quatre ?

Quatre : Je suis un monstre, un pervers, un…

Hécate : Maaaa nan pupuce (frotte le dos)

Quatre : OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Trowa : … (apporte du thé)

Quatre : sigh, merci Trowa (sanglote, en buvant son thé)

Artemis : Ca va mieux ?

Quatre : (hoche la tête)

Heero : HN !

Artemis : Ouiiiiiii ??? C'est pour une réclamation ?

Heero : tend une pancarte « 2x1, 1x2 forever !!! »

Artemis : (se racle la gorge) … oups… (part se réfugier derrière Séléné)

Sélén : :) ( Artemis : Pikoi tu souris ? Sélén : Pikoi pas ? )

Heero : (regard qui tue)

Wufei : (lâchant le scénar') je n'suis pas dedans ? Remarque, tant mieux.

Duo : Te vois bien en vieux juge pro-pendaison-de-mon-Hee-chan-que-j'aime-même-si-le-regarde-crever-en-souriannnnnnnnt

Hécate : Duo, j'crois pas qu'tu aides ton couple là… ni même ta relation adultèreuse avec Fyfy-chan…

Duo : Pas tort (vv°°°

Wufei : … … MAXWELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL, HECAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE, PAR NATAKU, JE VAIS… VOUS ALLER GOUTER DE MON SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABRE !!!

Duo et Hécate : … … oups !!! (courant derrière Séléné, et donc Artemis, refuge officiel)

Heero :… n'empêche… je plains presque Réléna…

big silence

Pitit message ? Si vous avez aimé (uu) Je demande pas souvent… Si vous plaiiiiiiiiit TTTT

(Me-040414)

* * *

[1] Puis il y a eu le blanc. Le blanc de l'auteur ayant écrit sur papier et s'étant arrêté là. Désespoir.

Hécate : Tu sais qu'tu fais franchement peur ???

Artemis : Peur. Peur de la page blanche. Peur de se lancer. J'ai peur. Une peur lancinante, un p…

Hécate : C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris vv°°°

[2] Noble d'épées = vieille familles de nobles. Noble de robes = Familles d'avocats, de juges (etc.) qui ayant accumulé une certaine fortune pu « s'acheter » le titre de noble. C'est le cas de la famille de Montaigne.

[3] Hécate : Ils connaissaient pas encore les SM et le bondage, c'est tout !!! lol ! Z'étaient pas habitués, valà tout ()


End file.
